This invention relates to a surgical instrument. More particularly, this invention relates to a retractor for use in laparoscopic surgery. This invention also relates to an associated surgical method.
In laparoscopic surgery, one or more openings are made in a patient's abdominal wall, usually by piercing the wall with the aid of a trocar. A laparoscope is inserted through one of the openings to enable a surgeon to see organs and tissues which are located in the patient's abdominal cavity. Usually, operating instruments such as grasping forceps and cutting tools are inserted into the abdominal cavity through ancillary openings made in the abdominal wall.
Some internal organs or tissues are disposed under other organs when the patient is lying on his or her back (the normal posture during laparoscopic surgery). The overlying organs must be lifted or otherwise displaced prior to operating on the underlying organs. Generally, a grasping forceps is used to grip an overlying organ and pull it upwardly to provide access to the desired surgical site. This procedure is frequently cumbersome, if not ineffective, to adequately expose the underlying organs and tissues.